The Other Side of Tom
by RiddleCrazy
Summary: My name is Michelle Riddle and i used to be married to the dark lord and i still love him for what he has done but can he still love me for what i have become. Please Review this story and tell me what you think XD x
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning of the end

Chapter 1 – The beginning of the end.

"Tom, I'm just going out for a second, I won't be long" Tom appeared from out Kitchen.

"Don't keep me waiting, Michelle." I've been married to Tom Riddle for now two years, we meet at school, we were both in Slytherin, and it was the best time of are life's. Tom even wants to go back there, he's going to see Prof. Dumbledore soon about getting a job there, our lives couldn't get any better. While he's working in Borgin and Burkes, I'm still training to be a healer.

"I won't be long, I promise." I went over and kissed his check. He gave me small smile before letting me leave our small flat in London.

It wasn't the best night, it was cold and raining, i hated the rain. As i turned the corner, i felt someone watching me i pulled out my wand just in case, this is the 1950's, i choose to walk a little faster but then it happened, two pale cold hands held me down, i tried to scream, but it didn't care.

I then felt it, the pain was unbearable, when the creature let go of me, i pulled myself away and hid, three days i laid there, no one found me, i was in so much pain, but when i woke up i was something different. I felt like i needed to feed, i wanted people's blood, so i fled.

I found i could run fast, i also found i no longer needed a wand to do magic, i knew what i had become. I am now a Vampire. I could never return to my Tom , what if i gave him this cruse so i hid from the world.

**Present Day **

"You know, only now i can control my thirst and mix with people, i learned how to feed of animals." Dumbledore looked at me, his blue eyes pireced my black one's, which used to be blue.

"I remember you at school, you and Tom well we couldn't split you up, he used to love." Dumbledore got up and started to pace his office in Hogwarts School.

"Maybe that's why he went, we all thought you was dead." He looked at me again.

"Well i thought it was for the best, i didn't know that the love of my life has become the world's most wanted, and feared." Even those all this has happened i still love him.

"You knew what he did at school?" I nodded, Tom told me everything how he killed that girl, and his father, but he said he would stop it all for me to marry him so i did, i think i would of married him anyways.

"Mrs Riddle, how would you feel about coming back to Hogwarts as a fourth year and help me find of way of bring Tom back and getting rid of Voldemort?"

"I thought he was dead?" If i could cry, i would be now.

"He cannot die." I guess he did make _them_.

"Ok then, but i will not kill him, he may be Voldemort but i still love him!" I will help him bring back Tom, but i will never agree to kill him.

"Very well, I need you to be in Gryffindor." I gave a small nod.

"Prof. Dumbledore, what about my feeding i do not eat food?" I do not want to end up killing students.

"At night you will be able to leave Hogwarts to feed on animals." I gave a small nod.

"I guess i will see you on the 1st of September then, goodbye Prof. Dumbledore." I went to leave, I could not believe, that I'm going back to school.

"Goodbye for now, Michelle Riddle." I left Hogwarts with a run, i need to hunt.


	2. Chapter 2  Hogwarts Again

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts Again **

The scarlet red train hissed and started to move away, i jumped on the train with ease. I am faster than the train, i wanted to run to Hogwarts, i would of been there before the train even got half way, but i was told to journey to Hogwarts the normal way.

There was no were to sit where people wasn't there, but then i saw in one of the compartments, it only had three students sitting in there, all of them are Gryffindor's. I noticed him straight away, this was the boy who stole my husband's body away from him, and I can't believe I have to befriend him.

"Hello, may i join you i can't find anywhere else to go?" They all stared at me, the boy with red hair mouth fell to the floor, ever since i changed into a vampire, i became prefect in every way, before i just looked like anyone else i hade boring straight bright blonde hair with bright sea blue eyes, and my figure will it was just normal. But when i got this curse, my hair was now soft and vibrant, my eyes turned black, my figure became more curvy, my looks changed.

"Of course you can." The bushy brown haired girl moved over for me to take a seat.

"Hi, my name is Ron Weasley, and what's yours?" Red head boy leaned towards me, only to get a kick from the girl.

"My name is Michelle Riddle, I'm new here, i used to live in the France. And what's everyone names?" Dumbledore thought, with me still wanted to use my married name, Riddle. That it would be safer to say I'm from the France, then no one can think I'm related to the dark lord.

"My name is Hermione Granger, welcome to Hogwarts." The girl shock my hand in welcome, she didn't hold on for long she felt how cold my skin was a drew away fast.

"And mine is Harry Potter." He to shock my hand holding on a little longer the Hermione.

"What house are you in?" The boy called Ron Wealsey would not stop staring at me!

"Sly...Gryffindor, i got sorted over the summer as i didn't want to be sorted with the first years." I don't think they noticed that i was about to say Slytherin, i guess i need to start getting used to being in Gryffindor.

"Well, you're going to love it in Hogwarts, Ron close your mouth! You would think that boy has never seen a girl before" I let out a small laugh as the wealsy boy shut has mouth and went bright red.

The rest of the trip went in a daze, the Granger, wealsy and Potter all started to talk to each other while i just stared out of the window, i remember my last trip on the Hogwarts express we was on our way back from Hogwarts and we will never be coming back...

_Flashback _

"_Michelle, i want to ask you something before we get back." Tom seemed really nerves it was un like him to be like that. _

"_Well go on then, what do you want to ask me?" i started back into his grey eyes and him into blue ones. _

"_Will you marry me?" my heart stop for a second as he pulled out the most beautiful ring i have ever seen._

"_Of course i will" I could almost cry with joy as he slipped the ring onto my finger, his face a huge smile put across it. _

"_I've got a job and a flat would you like to move in with me?" I gave him a nod, i just couldn't move my eyes away from the ring. _

"_I wonder what my mum's going to say, i think she will be thrilled to" my mum has always liked Tom she always allowed him to stay over mine during some points in the summer holidays, but he couldn't stay all the time due to my dad. _

"_I don't think your father will be those." His face turned dark, he hated my dad._

"_Yes, well my dad you know he hates magic, he didn't want me to go."Like Tom i am also a half blood, mother witch father muggle. My father even those when he found out what my mother was stayed with her anyways, i never knew why my mum just didn't leave him, i hate my dad! _

"_Well, he won't be able to stop us." I gave a small smile at Tom. _

"_I hope so" was all i could say. _

_End of flashback_

"Riddle, were here better get changed." I heard Grangers voice from a distance.

"Oh yes." We all got changed and jumped of the train. And there it was Hogwarts castle.


	3. Chapter 3 A trip down memory lane

**Chapter 3 – A Trip down memory lane **

I took my place on the Gryffindor table, i wished to be sitting in my true house, but no i was placed here, alone side the person who stole my husband away. I looked up at the heads table, the only teacher i ever knew from my own time was sitting now as headmaster. The school has not changed but the faces have. It is strange sitting here without Tom.

The sorting started and i watch all the first years getting placed in their houses, and i couldn't help but remember my first day here, i was so scared...

_Flashback_

"_Rose, Michelle" i heard my name being called, the hat scares me, what house will be put into, my heart felt like it was going to come out of my body. I moved slowly up to the hat, it was placed over my head, as i was small it covered me eyes so i could no longer see anything, and then it spoke to me._

"_Michelle Rose, half blood i see, where to put you, you are cunning very cunning, but also brave and smart and friendly to all where shall i place you." The hat went into my thought' it felt like hours then it soundly cried "SLYTHRIN!" The hat was then removed from my head as i ran to the Slytherin table. I was still confused i am half blood not pure, When i got there a boy with blond hair moved over for me to take a sit. I then watched as the rest of my year got sorted. _

_Then i heard his name, i felt his power he was not like the rest of the students, "Riddle, Tom" the boy had jet black hair and stunning grey eyes. And before the hat even touched his head it screamed "SLYTHRIN!" and he also ran to the table but he was not smiling. As he sat next to me i couldn't help but stare at him, i swear i knew him. _

_When the food appeared everyone started to talk about blood status i choose to stay silent and so did Riddle. So i thought i should talk to him. "Hi, I'm Michelle Rose." He gave me a nod and said. "My name is Tom Riddle." And from then on being the only two half bloods in the whole of the house we become friends neither of us told the others that we are half bloods but instead we said we were purebloods just like them._

_End of flashback_

Prof. Dumbledore stood up as soon as the sorting was finished to make a speech. "Welcome all students this year there are some few changes, first i would like to welcome all first years and say welcome to Hogwarts also i would like to introduce you to Michelle Riddle who has joined us in her fourth year at Hogwarts and she is in Gryffindor house transfer from France academy. Also we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher Prof. Mad eye moody, also there will be no Quidditch this year (the whole school rose up in up in ager at his words) HOWEVER! We will be holding the tri wizard torment where three of the top school's will be going against to win the tri wizard cup one student from each school will be choosing and for your own safety only seventh years will be allowed to enter (the whole school went up again in anger) THE RULES will not be changed so now i have finished please let the feast begin." Food appeared on all tables, i stared at each of the food and wished how i could eat it again, but i would not touch human food.

"Michelle, you going to eat?" Ron was stuffing his face, it made me feel sick when he spoke to me.

I looked down at my plate where is saw a note sitting on it, i picked it up it read,

_There is blood in your goblet it should help you please try and eat some food, students may become aware, _

_Thank you _

_Albus _

He wants me to eat! I picked up a slice of bread a dipped it into my drink and before anyone could see it had blood on it i placed it into my mouth.

"So Riddle, it's a shame we can't enter in the tri wizard tournament don't you think?" the wealsy boy was leaning over far to close to my liking.

"I'm not that bothered, the Prof. Only has are safety in mind and therefore ill respect his choice." I shifted in my seat away from the wealsey boy, i soon notice he has a lot of brothers and one sister called Ginny, and by the looks of it she really wanted Harry. I also meet his twin brother's fred and George who reminded me so much of their granddad who attended school in my time, he too like play pranks on people i used to hex him all the time for that. I remember being so angry with him and Tom used to want to kill him but now i think it's funny, those was the good days watching Tom chase him around the whole school trying to kill him for making my hair turn blue. I wonder if Tom caught up with him after i left, he always said he wanted him dead, i hope he didn't he was a nice person.

That night i sneaked out of my bed once all the girls have fallen asleep, there was no need for me to lay there i only slept about once a month. And i wanted to explore the castle, i wonder if dear old Slytherin pet is here still.


	4. Chapter 4 The tri wizard tournament

**Chapter 4 – The Tri wizard Tournament**

Many months has passed now and finally the tri wizard students are going to be selected. After the first night here i asked Dumbledore why i can't enter as i'm older then every student here, he said one it blows my cover and two I'll find them to easy as i don't need to breath or use a wand which is annoying to use, plus my wand is so old now i only kept it for kept sakes i never used it until now. 

My mind started to drift of as Dumbledore started to call out the names of the three students one was Victor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatonsh and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. Just when i thought it was over and thinking about going out for a hunt. The goblet lit up again and everyone fell silent, i to wonder what's going on. But it properly got something to do with Harry Potter from the things those three have told me, is that he has destroyed my Tom not only once but three times once when he was a baby and when he was in his 1st and 2nd year too.

"Harry Potter, HARRY POTTER!" i felt Potter shrink next to me he did not want to get up and looked as shocked as the rest of us. But Hermione forced him up towards Dumbledore. I watched him walk slowly up there i can hear all the people's whispers.

"_He's a cheat!"_

"_He is trying to steal Diggory's victory from him." _

"_He is already famous as it is why does he need to steal other peoples glory too." _

There whispering made me so angry people are idiot's, can they really believe that Harry Potter a 14 year old boy make the goblet of fire to think there was four school's to get in to a competition when he already has the title the boy who lived and has more the enough money as it is. IDIOTS! And to top it all of Ron is agreeing with everyone else some mate he is.

"Ron, you can't believe Harry would actually put him name in do you?" I can hear Hermione whispering to Ron behind me.

"Well if he does then he is the biggest idiot walking then Hermione." With my words Ron left the Hall without a single word to any of us.

"Should we go after him?" Asked Hermione

"No, let him think about it, but let's get out of here, Plus we need to think how we're going to help Harry." Me and Hermione both got up from are seats and started making are way out of the hall.

"_Mudblood's!" _ Draco Malfoy's voice come out of no where and then he was standing in front of both of us.

"Malfoy I've said this before i am HALF BLOOD! And plus call Hermione that again i'll hex you where you stand do i make myself clear." A smirk formed across his face.

"Why would i listen to a Half Blood like you!"

"The person your father followed, oh what is his name oh yes Voldemort he is a half blood two by the way."

"You lie!" i just gave a small smile, oh if only i was, if only i was from your time.

"Of course, now move before i Hex you front of everyone." He stood there for a minute just staring at us before letting us pass.

"I hate Malfoy with a passion, and i see you listen to Harry then about he-who-must-not-be-named, when you first started you barley knew who he was." I gave a small smile to Hermione.

"It's hard not to listen you three talk about him, i guess i'm just part of your group now." Hermione broke into a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Harry's Worry

**Chapter 5 – Harry's worry and the unexpected news**

"Harry stop worrying Ron will come round." Yet again Harry was going on about Ron and Hermione was trying to get him to stop worrying about it, I guess he misses male company as the only people who will talk to him, is me, Hermione and Ginny oh and Luna but still were all girls.

And because Harry is an outcast now we choose to spend our time in the library studying all types of spells, to help him when he does his first tournament, well they need to study, I just need to act like I don't know this stuff, and be 14 again.

"Harry, stop thinking about Ron or I'll hex you, he's an idiot anyway plus you have more important things to worry about like this competition!" he gave a long sigh.

"Fine, Mich but can you talk to him, and tell him straight?" This time I gave a long sigh, these two need to grow up!

"Harry, I've been here less than a year if Hermione, Luna and Ginny can't why would I be able to?"

"Because he likes you more than just a friend, Mich you know that please speak to him." The thought of Ron liking me made me fell so I'll.

"Fine! I'll try." I got up and left the dusty old library to find Ron. I remember when me and Tom had an agreement in the library, it was our first agreement we ever had and that was in our 6th year...

_Flash back _

"_Michelle it was an accident!" Tom was speaking in his low hiss for a voice, it would usually scare most people away but not me! And for the first time I finally choose to say something about Myrtles death. _

"_Tom, you shouldn't of blamed Hargid those, he has been chucked out of the school for a murder he never did, like he is the heir of slytherin! I know it was you as you can talk to snakes!" _

"_Do you want me turn myself over then and have my wand snapped in two?" At this I felt like crying I could not bear to let Tom go. _

"_Fine, but you could at least stop that group your doing, I don't like it Tom! I like Muggle born's, they didn't ask to have powers they just gained them." I could see he was getting mad he's eyes always flashed red when he was losing he's temper._

"_I will not change Michelle and if you want to befriend Mudbloods go ahead." He then packed his books and left the Library. _

_End of flash back _

But he was going to change, he changed his mind in our a 7th year when we finally started to go out, and when we left he didn't speak to anyone in that group again, well until I left him. If only I could cry. Just then I bumped into Ron talking to his brothers Fred and George.

"Ron, may I have a word?" A huge grin formed on his face as he followed me into a empty class room.

"So what do you want to ask?" God I hope his not thinking I want to date him. YUK!

"It's about Harry" His face fell at the mention of Harry's name.

"What about him." His voice sounded of bitter.

"He needs you Ron, you was his best friend!"

"I DONT CARE, I NEVER WANT TO KNOW HARRY POTTER AGAIN!" he then stormed out of the empty dusty class room. God that boy is too jealous for his own good.

That night I was sitting in the library trying to read a good book when I heard the door open. Being as only a few teachers knew what I was I slid into the shadows, I could still see whoever it is due to me having really good eye sight but whoever it was would not be able to spot me.

As I stood in the shadows, I saw Prof. Snape and Igor Karkaroffwalk in.

"Severus, what if he is coming back, the mark it's getting darker!" Karkaroff seemed to be in a panic.

"If he is then he is, there is nothing we can do about it, we all ways knew that one day the dark lord will rise again, now leave me Igor, I have work to do." I cannot believe it Snape and Karkaroff joined my husband and he is getting stronger! I guess I need to see Dumbledore about this. 


	6. Chapter 6 Dragons

**Chapter 6 – Dragons **

Over the next few weeks people were in up roar about the first tournament and harry was getting more and more paler by the day. So yet again me and Hermione made a trip to the library to see if there may be any idea of what Harry may be facing, but so far every year the tri wizard tournament came about each tournament was never the same.

"There must be something!" Hermione threw a book down on the table and sat down in a right mood.

"Herm, we are not going to know what it is until we get there." Truth be told I already knew, and Harry was going to find out tonight as Ron had told me that his brother Charlie had to come to Hogwarts as Harry is facing Dragons, so I've been teaching Harry all kinds of ways to prevent burns. And Hagrid is going to show Harry tonight. I don't know why Ron just didn't tell Harry he is sooo stubborn.

"But it's tomorrow and Harry has no idea!" maybe i should tell Hermione, that way she will stop panicking.

"Herm it's dragons, Ron told me as his brother Charlie had to come to Hogwarts and he let it slip, that's why I've been teaching Harry how to prevent burns and stuff. But i didn't want to tell him as it's unfair on the others, but i think Hagrid is telling him tonight." Her face seemed to relax for a second before she started to panic yet again.

"DRAGON's!" At Hermione's out burst the librarian came a chucked us out of the library for being noisy.

"Oh stop worrying, I think Prof. Moody is watching over Harry anyways, Dumbledore would not let Harry go on this on his own as the other 3 has had more training then him." At this Hermione clamed down as we made are way back to the Gryffindor tower.

As the night fell, i started think of Hagrid and how i wished i saved him from being expelled, i really liked Hagrid much to Toms dislike. I saw him as a little brother in one way as he was two years younger and i felt so bad that he never got to carry on being a wizard. At least Dumbledore keep him out of prison. And with that thought i left the Castle to hunt, i really wish i could sleep. I would love to dream again.

The next day we didn't see Harry anywhere and Herm started to worry again.

"Herm, it's time for the dragon's." She looked so ill.

"Mich, i'll meet you in the stands i want to see Harry, i'm sure he will be in the tent were the other 3 students are."

"Ok see you soon."

Ten minutes later Herms arrived and the Tournament started. First up was Diggory who is going against the Swedish Short-Snout. Diggory choose to divert the Dragon by transfigured a boulder into a Labrador. Which allowed him to steal the golden egg away.

Next to fight was Fleur against the Welsh Green who managed to set her robes on light. Victor Krum went against Chinese Fireball but he managed to get the other eggs destroyed so he lost points Hermione held her breath for Krum, they seem to like each other a lot i hope Ron don't find out, it would only piss him of even more.

Up next was Harry even Ron was panicking, i am also wishing Harry all the best if it comes to it i will break my cover to save him stupid Dumbledore how could he let poor Harry do this. Merlin what would Tom think, me of all people worrying if the killer of my husband is going to be fine.

Harry managed to call his broom and he made the dragon chase after him, it was along fight, one minute he was hear next the dragon broke free and chased Harry away. We waited for 10 minutes before Harry come back and swept the egg away gaining him top marks from everyone apart from Karkaroff who gave him a 4 stupid death eater.

That night everyone was celebrating in the Gryffindor tower, it seems Harry has got everyone support back even Ron's well i'm glad there back friends, me and Herm might get some peace now.

"OK WHO WANTS ME TO OPEN IT!" I heard Harry shout across the room. And everyone started to cheer. Just then the egg opened and a horrible screech pieced everyone's ears but i knew only i could understand it Tom and me learnt how to talk Mermish because I thought we could come friends with them. And Tom well he hoped they will join him i guess. So were everyone was hearing a screech i was listing to one of there songs.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._ " – Harry Potter Goblet of Fire by Jk Rowling

It does sound so much better under water, i guess i shouldn't tell Harry, i might give him a hint those.

"What was that!" Everyone started to chat about the egg as Ron and Harry made there way to me and Herm.

"What do you two think of the egg?" Asked Harry.

"I've got the no idea but where work on it, i'm going to bed night were talk more tomorrow. Mich you coming up."

"Not yet, I'll be up soon those. Night"

"Night Herm" Said Ron and Harry together.

"Mich what do you think?" Ron was giving me those love sick eyes again, there is no way i'm going to date him.

"I think water." Both looked confused when i said that.

"What do you mean by water?" Harry was looking so puzzled i wish i could tell him, but i'm only supposed to be 14 who would no how to speak Mermish at 14.

"It just sound's like it has something to do with water, im of now anyways night boys."

"Night"

I slowly moved up to the girls dormitory i need to act like i'm asleep for awhile before i could disappear to the library so i can see what Harry may be up against in the depth of the lake plus he needs to find out how to breath under water!


	7. Chapter 7 Hermione's Discovery

**Chapter 7 – Hermione's Discovery **

As Christmas was coming closer, the staff has choose to do a ball for the 4th years and above it used to be only for 6th and 7th years but as Harry is in his 4th year they have lowered it. Which means I have to go! I remember back when me and Tom went to the school Prof. Dippet the headmaster back then loved to throw Halloween Ball's for all years, and i always went as a vampire bit ironic really since i end up becoming one 2years after i leave school.

It was the night me and Tom finally admitted to our self's that we feel more for each other than just friendship.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean? You won't go with me! Your ditching me on the night of the ball!" It was about 6pm on Halloween night and i was getting ready for the ball when Abraxas Malfoy (Draco's Grandfather) my date was telling me he could no longer go with me!_

"_It's that Riddle don't like it Shel and you know what he's like." Merlin why does Tom have to do this! _

"_But he's going with that Blond tramp from Rawenclaw!" _

"_I know but he say's he doesn't want me to go with you." Malfoy started to shrink away in the corner. _

"_I thought you liked me those!" I could feel tears swell up in my eyes, why does no one want to date me, i'll never get a boyfriend Tom way to over protective._

"_I do like you shel but Tom said..." I cut him across almost shouting my words._

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT TOM RIDDLE SAID, LEAVE HIM TO ME! IF I SORT OUT TOM AS YOUR TO FUCKING SCARED OF HIM TO EVEN TRY WILL YOU STILL GO WITH ME OR IS THIS JUST AN ESCUSE!" _

"_Look if you talk to Tom I'll still go with you, you know i like you Shel." If only he was telling the truth but Malfoy only likes the sex that comes with the girl. _

"_Fine Your coming with me those!" Malfoy face seemed to drain with colour he looked ill. Why is everyone scared of Tom!_

_I stormed out of the slythrin's common room, i knew Tom would be in the library his always there. Malfoy was slowly following me. _

_When i got then i saw Tom in the far corner chatting to that Tramp from Ravenclaw. _

"_TOM! I'm going to rip your head of!" i didn't care about keeping my voice down as i stormed up to his table to girl from ravenclaw was shocked the way i spoke to him._

"_Don't talk to Tom like thay are you mad!" she seemed to be scared for me. _

"_Croft fuck of." Tom voice was in a low whisper, if i wasn't his best friend i would of been scared of him. _

"_Tom but..." _

"_I SAID FUCK OF." I Saw the girls eyes fill with tears. And Tom's eyes flashed red. _

"_Ok i'll see you at the dance then bye." She got up and left if i wasn't so pissed of i might of felt bad for her. _

"_Malfoy stop hiding in the shadows i know your there." Malfoy slowly walked up in front of Tom._

"_Hi Riddle i didn't want to come, she just dragged me here." Slimly git's both of them! _

"_So what have i done this time Princess?" Oh why does if have to use that nickname i'll never be able to stay mad now._

"_Tom why can't go i with Malfoy he said that your stopping him." Tom gave a cold look at Malfoy i guess Malfoy shouldn't of said that it was him that told him to not go with me. _

"_I was only worried about you." _

"_Well i can look after myself and i'm going with Malfoy, i'll see you at the dance Tom." I got up and left. _

_Later that night i meet Abraxas outside the great hall, he was dressed well, he went as a dead prince, but he was more a prince then a dead one only a little of fake blood guessing dragons blood was spilled on the front of his dress robes and they were ripped slightly he was very good looking. _

"_You look lovely Shel." I blushed a deep red which made him laugh a little, i was dressed up as a vampire i have a thing for vampire's, i find them very interesting, I wore a low cut black dress that fitted me well, my hair was half up and half down i also curled it, i didn't wear to much make up, i like looking natural but i did put some fake blood coming from my mouth and i placed fake fangs on._

_Just before we walked in a saw Tom he looked well handsome if thats the word, he pretty much took my breath away. He was dressed as a Dark Lord typical Tom, He wore black dress robes, he made he's eyes so red, and gave the ora of bow down to me or i'll kill you feel. Next to him stood the Tramp, she dressed up as a witch and was trying to show as much flesh as she could stuiped slut. Trying to get her hands all over my Tom. WAIT MY TOM! No just my best friend Tom yeh that's it. _

"_Hi Tom, save me a dance will you?" _

"_Of course Princess, by the way you look stunning to night." If looks could kill i would be dead by the way Croft was looking at me. And so would Malfoy by the way Tom was looking at him! _

_Through the night i was dancing away with Malfoy until Tom finally came and found me. _

"_Can i have this dance my little Vampire." I giggled of course. _

"_Of course my dark lord or should i say Lord Voldemort." I had to say that in a whisper he didn't want everyone to know that name yet, he was planning on making that his new name when he gets out of school. But if i have it my way Tom will see the light and not become evil. _

_As i me and Tom was dancing to a slow song, all i kept thinking about is kissing him, but he's my best friend, oh who am i kidding i like him more then that! I think i actally love him. _

"_Tom?" Should i tell him?_

"_Yes Princess." His voice is so sexy._

"_Errr...I think your date is getting jealous." I was going to tell him, but i can't not yet. _

"_Me and you both know you wasn't going to say that com on tell me i wont laugh." HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING ELSE!_

"_Well you see..errr..." He then put his lips to mine, and oh my merlin it was soooo nice, no more then nice wonderful i've never hade a kiss like it! _

"_I feel the same way Princess you don't need to say it." _

_End of flashback _

From that day on me and Tom was then going out and Croft always kept trying to get me back, she soon went missing those, i think now Tom killed her. He started to really hate her and Malfoy well he was always to scared to talk to me. Just then i saw Hermione walk in.

"Hi Herm's you going with Krum to the ball?"

"Yes he asked me yesterday, don't tell the boys those, Mich can i ask you something?" She was staring at the floor i don't think this could be good as her heart was beating so fast, i wonder what her blood tasted like. WAIT SNAP OUT OF IT! I DON'T HURT HUMANS!

"Yeh sure ask away."

"Well, i've been noticing things, like how you never eat, how i never see you go to bed and well your teeth and well what i'm trying to say is Michelle are you a vampire?" She knows!

"Well now i know why people say your the smartest kid in this school, yes i am, but you can't tell anyone, in fact we better go and see Dumbledore" She nodded and followed me up to Dumbledore's office.

"Michelle, Hermione what can i do for you both this fine day?" Why is he always so cheerful.

"Albus Hermione knows, she found out about me being a vampire." He still kept on smiling!

"I thought you might find out Hermione but you must not tell anyone not even Harry or Ron."

"Yes sir, but why is there a vampire here."

"I think Michelle can explain that one."

"Herm's, first i guess i should tell you my age will i'm over 60 years old, i went to school hear many years ago and i came back, to help Harry Potter as Dumledore fears the Lord Voldemorts Return."

"That means you went to school with Tom Riddle who is Lord Voldemort, so how comes your name's Riddle, i mean we all thought you might be related to him but you where in Gryffindor so we didn't think it was possible."

"I'm not realted to Tom."

"Then why do you share his name?" She was a smart girl.

"Hermione, I'm the reason why Lord Voldemort exist's today really, I'm his wife." There was an awarked Silence.

"WIFE!"

"Yes, in School he did want to become Lord Voldemort but then we got together, and i said it's either me or being some Dark Lord he choose me at the time, but then again i think he might of still been going after being the Dark Lord even those he said he wouldn't anyways cut it short two years after we was married, i got this curse, and i left him, he never saw me again, but i watched him fall to the dark and i wish i could of told him but i couldn't you see Hermione, I was the only person he loved and truly loved, and the only person to truly love him, just think it was like to have the only person to love you and for you to love them just disappear, he was hurt so badly he fell even futher in to the dark."

"Ok i wont tell no one." I gave her a great hug before leaving Dumbledore office.


	8. Chapter8 The Yule Ball&the 2ndtournament

**Chapter 8 – The Yule Ball and the 2****nd**** Tournament  
**

As the days drew nearer to the Yule ball, Harry and Ron still was searching for dates, wondering why this is so? Well it's because the great Harry Potter is to scared to ask anyone, and well Ron well he asked me and i turned him down, i don't think Herm's would like it if i went with him, and he screamed at Fleur when he asked her, poor girl.

"I can't believe we still don't have dates!" Ron was sitting down winging about the ball again.

"Least you don't have to start the ball those, i have to." Harry to was winging again, ARRHHH BOYS!

"OK you two as your pissing me of, I'll go with Harry as he needs to open the ball but only for that ok Harry?" His face lit up.

"Ok only for the beginning right, cheers Mich."

"What about me!" Cried Ron.

"Try Padma, i'm sure she'll go with you." With that Ron ran to Padma to ask her.

"Ok thats sorted we all have dates then."

The following days went so fast before I knew it i was getting ready for the dance, with Hermione.

"So Herm's how's you and Victor going?" I asked as i was doing her hair.

"Ok, i think." She started to blush.

"Please tell me you've not had sex?" She blushed at this.

"NO! I want to those but i don't know, i'm scared, Mich did it hurt when you know?"

"Yes and no, it was a long time ago, but don't go and have sex Herm's wait until your married ok?"

"Did you?"

"No but i knew i was going to marry him and i did."

"So he was your first then?"

"And my last."

_Flash Back _

"_Tom, I don't know if I'm ready." It was our last summer holiday before we start a 7__th__ year at Hogwarts, and Tom was staying over at mine, my mum loved Tom, i think she asked him to get rid of my dad as my dad disappeared shortly after Tom turned up, he was a horrible man those so i didn't cry much. Anyways we was laying on my bed my mum let us share my room, and we just finished one of our make out sessions and well Tom wants to go further and so do i, i'm just scared._

"_If you want to wait i'll wait for you." But i don't know if i want to wait. So i started to kiss him._

"_I think I'm ready please take it slow." I know Tom has had other girls and i hope i'm better then all of them sluts. But it is my 1__st__ time. _

"_Ok." He slowly started to kiss down my body taking of my clothes at the same time, he always makes me feel special, soon i was just in my underwear and so was Tom and with his teeth he ripped of my underwear. And pulled of his own. _

"_Ready?" he asked, i bit my lip before kissing him hard, it's now or never. _

"_Yes" He then pushed him self inside of me at first it hurt, but then i started to enjoy it, and i wanted to feel pain, so he started to go harder and harder i screemed in pleasure, ive never felt anything like this before, i loved his hard big cock inside of me. And as i couldn't think it could get any better we both climaxed it felt so nice and Tom feel down to the side of me we were both panting hard._

"_That was great." A small smile was placed on his handsome face. And then i remembered he had other girls was i any good?_

"_Tom, was i any good?" I bit my lip as i waited for a reply. He then pulled me into his arms. _

"_You was the best, want to do it again?" _

"_Ok" but this time i took control._

_End of flashback _

"Ok were both ready, and Herm's you look beautiful" Hermione looked breath taking her hair was up with lose curls no longer bushy, she wore the most beautiful dress, it was blue but we thought pink would look better so we changed the colour. She wore a small amount of make up to bring out her features better and well the boys are not going to be able to keep her eyes of her.

"So do you, Shel." True i did look good, but what vampire didn't, but i made sure that tonight Hermione looked a hell of lot better then me, i just put on a low cut, pale blue dress that had a slit on its side, and i had my hair down for a change and straight. All in all me and Herm's looked beautiful.

When we arrived no one could take there eyes of Herm's and this made me very happy. As we were the dates of two of the people in tri wizard tournament we had to open up the dance. I could tell Harry was very nerves about this.

"Harry clam down everything is going to be ok." I took hold of his arm, as Hermione went running up to Krum.

"I can't dance!" Great now i've got to teach him how to dance. How did this boy managed to win against Tom 3times!

"Lucky for you i can." I gave him a small smile. As the doors opened.

As we step in the great hall, i was in shock for what they have done, they made the room smell fresh, there was fake snow falling down, Ice statues lined the hall. It looked like a winter wonderland but only better. Then the music started to play and me and Harry started to dance, and true to his word he couldn't dance, so i lead the whole dance.

When the song finally came to an end Harry went to find Ron, who was watching Hermione and Krum with pure hatred, i knew they had a thing for each other.

"Ron stop looking at them like that, and where's your date?"

"Gone of to dance with some Jerk" He didn't seem to be bothered about that.

"I'm bored of this guys, see you later." I waved goodbye and left the hall, my thirst was killing me i knew i couldn't stay there, i would never risk any students life.

December and January seem to fly by and before we knew it, the 2nd task was only days away, and Harry still hasn't worked out the egg, and it was getting me down. Stupid boy!

"Harry, you need to be working out the egg!" Hermione was moaning at Harry again, thank Merlin at least with her moaning I don't have to.

"Please Hermione leave it out, i think i've got most of it worked out anyways." WHAT A LIAR! Oh that boy!

"Really well done Harry is there anything i can help you with?" Bet Harry say's no.

"No it's ok Herm's i think i've got it." Knew it!

That very night i was sitting in the empty common room, hiding away in the shadows just in case someone comes down. And good thinking to, as Harry walked down the stairs, if i wasn't a vampire i would not have seem him as he was wearing his special clock. I think i might follow him tonight.

I soon saw him turn into the boys bathroom, i carefully moved my way in the room, and turned away as Harry got into the giant bath tub. Soon he was joined by moaning Merial.

"I would put in the water Harry, thats what that Diggory boy did" I saw him place the egg in his bath water, but he didn't put he's head under to hear it, stupid boy, you can not understand Mermaids unless you, you're self is fully under water. Luckly Mertil was telling Harry what to do, and soon he heard what he needed to know.

They day of the 2nd tournament had come and Herm's and Ron is missing, but i have a strong felling it had to do with the wizard tournament. Everyone was now at the stand by the black lake waiting for the 4 tri wizard champions to come back Dumbledore had managed to get us to see so far into the lake but not where the merm people where. About 35mintues in Fleur had to be rescued. And after about 55mintues Diggory showed up with Cho Chang followed shortly by Victor Krum with Herm's, now everyone was just waiting for Harry to show up.

"It's gone past an hour!" Voices started to break out, and everyone was talking about Harry.

"Has something bad happen to him?"

"Hopefully!" I hear Malfoy replies to the girls worry, i felt like ripping his neck out, he waits until he leaves school, no one will be able to stop me, if he don't grow up!

Around about 4:10 pm 10 mintues after the hour has passed Ron appeared followed shortly after this girl, who I'm guessing had something to do with Fluer, as she looked so much like her. And then Harry appeared, Hermione ran to the side of the water to help him out.

He was soon followed by a Merman who explained to Dumdeldore why Harry was so late as he would have been first, if it wasn't for the fact he didn't want to leave anyone behind.

Why does he always have to be a hero!

"I have just been informed, that Harry was indeed the first to arrive, but choose to stay until everyone had been returned back, and because of this we reward him 2nd place!"

That night everyone was celebrating, but i could not as i felt like the worst has yet to come, it's been a long time since i felt any type of connection with Tom due to are marriage we are connected in blood, name, power and mind. But when i was changed, the blood left and the mind was blocked I could not longer feel Tom. But i felt like i could feel his power coming back to him. He was gaining power and soon he will have a body. So while everyone was partying i left to speak to Dumledore to see if he can tell me why i can now feel Tom.


	9. Chapter 9 OH Sister of Mine

**Sorry this chapter is took so long, and sorry if you find it boring, but it's important that you know about Michelle Riddles sister for later on in the story and I hope this chapter shows just how close Hermione and Michelle is getting, chapter 10 will be up soon my wonderful readers and it's the chapter I know everyone has been waiting for Voldemorts Return XD x **

**Chapter 9 – Oh sister of mine  
**"Mich, can I ask you something?" Hermione was staring at me with those big brown eyes, her eyes were so much like Kiley Rose my little sister, I hate thinking about her I never talk or think about her, but today would have been her birthday, if only she was still alive.

"Yeh, sure you can."

"What's got you down? I mean do you need to (changing her voice to a whisper) _hunt?_" I gave a small chuckle.

"Guess you can read Vampire's now, and no I don't need to hunt."

"Then what's up, your eyes keep flashing red, and I've read in a book that when a vampire eyes go red there hungry or angry, it's very hard to tell." That girl reads too much.

"I'm not hungry or angry, I guess I'm upset."

"Is it because of him?"

"No, this time it's about my little sister, it would have been her birthday today." For some reason I felt like I could tell Hermione, she is so much like Kiley.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I laughed.

"You don't need to say sorry, not many people know about my sister, unlike me she was not a witch, and therefore my mother hated her, even those that woman married a muggle, never understood it really. Plus it happened so many years ago, I was still human."

"May I ask how she died?"

"I guess I can tell you, I mean you've proved yourself to be trust worthy, well it was back in my 4th year on the 25th August 1944...

_Flash back _

"_Kiley what are you reading?" I saw my sister laying on her bed opposite mine reading a book, she was so pretty not like me, she had long curly, soft, brown hair, with big golden brown eyes, she also had olive skin, not like my pale skin._

"_It's a science book, Shel. Oh I heard that bitch saying that you're friend is coming over for the rest of the holiday." _

"_Yes, Tom Riddle is staying over, and that bitch who is known as mum, is very excited to meet a fellow Hogwarts student."_

"_Whatever is he coming today?" her eyes never left the book she was reading. _

"_Yes he should be here any minute." 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door._

"_Tom's here!" I jumped of Kiley's bed running to the door. And there he was chatting to my mum, he looked thinner. _

"_TOM!" I jumped into his arms. _

"_Hello princess." Just then my sister appeared at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Oh this is my sister Kiley, remember the one I told you about." I swear I saw his eyes flashed red for a second, I must be seeing things. _

_Later that night me and Tom were sitting in mine and Kiley's room just talking about school, when Kiley walked in. _

"_Hi Shel, and err Tom, the Bitch asked me to go to the shop to get some bread and milk, do you to want anything?" She seemed scared of Tom and stuttered every time she came near him today. _

"_No, it's ok Kiley, see you soon." She left the room in a hurry. _

"_Is it ok if I go and make myself a drink?"_

"_Of course Tom." _

"_Would you like one?" _

"_Yes please." 20 minutes passed, I wonder what he is doing._

"_Tom is everything ok?" I walked into the kitchen, and saw him making two glasses of water. _

"_Yes, I could not find the glasses." He handed me my drink. _

_End of flashback _

"That was the last time I saw my little sister, that night to police officers came to my home, to tell my mum what had happen, she didn't even care. Afterword's two Aurors came to our house to explain she had died from the Avada Kadavra curse."

"I'm so sorry, do you think it was he who must not be named?"

"I don't wish to know, what hurts me the most is that my mum didn't even care, my dad did, he could not stop crying, you see my mum loved me the most because I was a witch, where as my dad loved Kiley the most because she was a muggle like him. You know you look like her."

"Do I?"

"Yes, and you're like a sister to me." Next thing I knew, Hermione jumped on me and gave me a hug.

"And what all this then, girl on girl, it's my lucky day." I heard Ron walking up to us and Harry laughing his head off at Rons words.

"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione got up and went to slap Ron, playfully on the arm.

"So what did you two get up two?" The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing." Lying little shits.

"It better not have anything to do with trying to get me with Ron" Both of their faces fall.

"Harry I found some spells we could practice. So you are ready for the 3rd task."

"But Hermione, me and Ron was going to play qui..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WAS GOING TO DO! THE TASK IS ONLY 1 MONTH AWAY WE NEED TO PRACTICE!" Doesn't that boy every learn that you can't say that to Hermione.

"OK I'm sorry." Harry sat down and started to pull books to him.


	10. Chapter 10 Voldemort is Back

**Chapter 10 – Voldemort is back **

A deadly silence filled the air, Harry Potter has just returned with a dead Cedric Diggory. No one moved or said anything, all we could hear was Harry crying in pain along with Mr Diggory. However I was not silent because of the death of poor Diggory, no mine was due to the fact that only minutes ago I felt Tom return to a body.

My and Toms connection is strange, we should both be able to sense each other but due to the fact I'm a vampire Tom can no longer fell mine.

"Michelle, I think we should go to Harry" Hermione's voice seemed to be breaking; I knew she wanted to cry.

"I think so to." All Ron could do was stare at the scene before him.

"You two go, I need to do something, Hermione, Ron please look after Harry for me and you two stay safe." Hermione's eyes meet mine and she slowly understood that I was going to return to him.

"Why where are you going? Harry needs us." Ron still didn't know who I was, and therefore didn't understand what I was saying.

"Ron she needs to go, Take care of yourself Mich."

"Thanks Herms, let's hope we will see each other again." I gave both of them hugs before I ran away into the night.

Once I left Hogwarts, I opened up mine and Tom's connection to find out where he is, I could see a white manner with peacocks outside, on the gates there was a giant M. So I'm guessing that Tom is out Malfoy Manner. And with a load crack I appeared outside their home as I could not apparate into their home. However they will still not hear me come as no home is safe if a Vampire wishes to enter.

I could hear the death eater's and Tom talking inside a room, I guess their having a death eater meeting. So I turned myself invisible and sneaked into the room. I could see Tom glaring at everyone in the room, but he no longer looked like the Tom I once knew and loved, no he's face looked like a snake, he's eyes were now red permanently. It was breaking my heart seeing him like this.

"My lord, we could capture Harry Potter when he leaves Hogwarts at the end of the year." Mr Malfoy was shaking as he spoke.

"No, he will still be protected, and you are all fools I need my most trust worthy death eaters back, in a few months we shall be taking a visit to Azkaban. Now leave." No one dared stayed. Once the room was cleared Tom started to pace.

"What happened to you?" He stopped dead a turn towards my direction.

"Who is there show yourself at once." I could not help but laugh at his words. I could sense he was becoming angry.

"Very well then." Next thing I knew, I saw the killing curse coming my way. However I knew it could not harm me. No curse could kill me. So once it hit me all it did was stop me being invisible.

"You know that spell still hurts." I could see his eyes widen as I walked out from the shadows.

"Michelle."

"Hello Tom, it's been awhile."

"I thought you was dead."

"I am dead, just not in the way you hoped me to be I guess."

"I never wanted you dead Michelle." I felt his love and hurt, all these years and he still loved me, wow who would think the Dark Lord could love.

"I know, I'm sorry for leaving you. " I slowly made my towards him, I could smell his blood pumping around his body. He was a drug to me.

"So this is why you left that night, someone changed you into a vampire, are you close to other vampire's."

"I am, but Tom you know the Vampire's won't get involved unless the believe you are going to win. They never choose a losing side. Plus they like to see how it would turn out. Me however likes to get involved it's fun." I was now so close, my teeth started to show just one bit, it wouldn't hurt.

I then run straight back from him.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." Before he could say a word I left the room. I was so close to hurting him.

**Tom's P.V **

I stood there in silence, I always knew she was alive somewhere, but to be a vampire, this could be very interesting. My wife turned into a being that cannot be killed by magic. However Vampires are tricky beings not many are witches as well. Most used to be muggles. And if you get changed and you're a wizard/ witch there is a strong chance you may lose your magic. That's why I never wished to do it. But oh my dear wife soon you shall be on my side. Vampires can't help but be with the ones they love. The only problem is how am I going to make sure she doesn't go after me.

"My lord, sorry to disturb you, but Snape is here."

"Lets see if he has betrayed us then, let him in Malfoy."

"Of course my lord."


End file.
